


Meet cute.

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, BNoir, Himym inspired, Multi, OT7, jjp, markson, weird or not, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one with how everyone met.





	1. Chapter 1

"hyunnggg" Yugyeom whined. A collective sigh escaped their lips."alright, alright. Everyone on their best behaviour. " Mark pointed at bambam specifically. The younger stuck his tongue out. "Which means no trying to fit things into your mouth JB-isshi and jae." Jinyoung added. "It's Jackson who starts it."jaebum rolled his eyes. The accused gasped. "No daring youngjae and jaebum to fit things into their mouth Jackson." Mark turned to him. Jackson pouted exaggeratedly. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Oh also, she might tell you a long story about how we meet at a cooking class because she's embarrassed that we met online. So play along." Yugyeom hurriedly explained, as he stood up to wave at a tall, red head looking around slightly flabbergasted. On seeing yugyeom, she beamed and waved back, pushing through the crowd to reach him. "Embarrassed about meeting online. Today everyone meets online." Youngjae thought out loud. "Yeah, there's nothing to be embarrassed about in that."jaebum said between sips of his beer. "Jus please."yugyeom have them one last look before the girl reached him, throwing her arms around him.

"So, Hani how'd you and gyeomie meet?" Jinyoung smiled at her. She smiled back, cheeks tinting a soft pink. "Ooh, is kinda romantic. Like out of a movie like." She giggled turning to yugyeom, who awkwardly chuckled along. Mark raised an eyebrow. "Please tell us." Jackson prompted, fluttering his eyelashes. She smiled. "Well I was at this cooking class, trying to open my knife case thingy and they announced to partner up. I missed the boat, because I was trying to open the case. When all of a sudden, these hands yank it open for me. I look up, and I see yugyeom there. It was like it was meant to be. Everything, down to the second."she sighed dreamily. Yugyeom smiled. "Destiny." He pecked her forehead. "Aww" youngjae cooed. "Actually, destiny is working her shift at the 'lusty leopard' right now. "Bambam said. Jinyoung kicked him under the table, turning away only on hearing him groan. "That's really sweet Hani." He smiled. Hani averted her confused eyes from bambam. Yugyeom nudged mark.

"Oh um, you know who else has quite the story. Jinyoung and jaebummie." Mark gestured to the couple. Jinyoung turned to jaebum. "we..." "It's a long story." Jaebum finished. "Very long and messy." Jinyoung added. "Slightly fucked up." Jaebum shrugged."I really wanna know." Hani sat up, fist tucked under her chin. Jaebum chuckled. "Well, Jin and I had been friend for a long time before we actually began dating. I met him when I was 14. I was running out of my house, from my mother who was about to whoop my ass for breaking the lawn mower. I ran down the lane and crashed into jinyoung. He was just moving in, and I ran into him when he was unpacking. His mom and dad came down and my mom reached me. Seeing fellow Koreans, our parents were very excited and my mom forgot all about my ass whopping." Everyone laughed before jinyoung continued. "In return of protecting his ass, he agreed to be my friend." "You threatened me." Jaebum mumbled. Jinyoung shrugged. "You owed me" he stuffed salted peanuts into the elder's mouth.

"And you two?" Hani pointed at mark and Jackson. "Oh, um we.." mark turned to jaebum and jinyoung. "Well, they are a part of our fucked up and messy story. I dated mark, for a while. After graduation, Jackson, jaebum and I were roommates. Then jackson and jaebum married so that Jackson could get a green card and licence. Somewhere between, mark and I breaking up and Jackson and jaebum's marriage annulment, they met." Jinyoung answered. "That." Jackson wiggled a finger at jinyoung. "not very romantic. Very...I don't even have a word for it." Mark smiled sheepishly. Hani chuckled. "Oh, no that's okay. Not everyone has a perfect story. You found each other that's what matters." Jackson grinned. He snaked his arms around Mark's petite waist "I love you markipooh!" He cooed. Mark chuckled, trying to escape his grip. "I Love you too, now let me live." He managed to get out of his grasp. "I'll get the next round. " He pressed a kiss to Jackson's pouting face, before he stalked away. Jaebum weaved his fingers with jinyoung's. "I like our story." He whispered. Jinyoung smiled. He leaned forward to boop his nose with jaebum's. "I like our story too." He wisphered back. Hani sighed. Jus as she opened her mouth, "Eww" Bambam teased. Jaebum chuckled, reaching out to grab his neck. "Brat!" He bit, ruffling the younger's hair. "Hyung" he whined. Youngjae combed his hair, which earned him a loud smack of lips on his cheek. The red head frowned.

"So bambam,was it? How did you two meet?" She jerked her head in his and youngjae's direction. "Oh they are not a couple." Yugyeom chuckled. "Oh no,no,no,no. No, no no no no." Bambam laughed. Everyone except for Hani and yugyeom stared at him amused. Yugyeom covered his face with his hands, Hani stared at him, nonchalant. "No no no no." Bambam breathed out. "Really? 13 no." Jackson raised an eyebrow. Youngjae frowned. "I'm straight." He said. "Also, who would ever date this ?" He gestured to bambam. The younger chuckled, before he stuffed youngjae's open mouth with the empty wrapping of his bar. Youngjae choked. Jackson threw his head back laughing, while jaebum attempted to free youngjae from bambam's hold. Jinyoung kicked bambam, yelling at him to quit being a brat. "Jesus" Hani muttered under her breath.

Once youngjae had shifted positions ,to in between jinyoung and jaebum, and jaebum had given bambam an earful, they settled back to their earlier conversation. "Bambam and I were roommates,back in college. We are still flatmates." Youngjae answered. "How'd you 4 meet them then?" Hani questioned. "Youngjae is my baby brother." Jaebum stated. "Not a baby anymore." Youngjae mumbled. "Oh, sorry I couldn't tell." She apologized. "It's okay." The younger of the brothers shrugged. "I'm more like our dad, and he's more like our mom. We get it quite often." Jaebum added. "That's true, I was surprised too." Jackson nodded. "When I first met hyung, all I cared about was, if he was single and ready to mingle. " Bambam licked his lips. Jaebum chuckled. "Im out of your league boy." He teased, earning 'boo's and whistles. Hani laughed. "And how'd yugyeom join your pack?" She looked at each one expectantly. Yugyeom cleared his throat. "I met them through, bambam. We ummm...." "We were paired for a showcase, back in 3rd semester or something. He was an awkward bun, so i adopted him. Nothing special." Bambam finished it for him, his eyes still on his drink. He looked up, when he felt all eyes on him. He smiled. "Right?" Yugyeom nodded, hesitantly. "Right." He mumbled.

Bambam.

"So?" Yugyeom asked. They were alone in the booth. Jaebum and jinyoung had left half hour ago, with a tipsy bambam. Mark and Jackson has left earlier,with youngjae to pick up their shared pet,coco, from the vet. Hani smiled."I like them. Especially, jaebum and jinyoung. Mark too. Youngjae also, very cute." "Oh!" Yugyeom's face fell. She giggled as she shoves him lightly. "Don't worry, you're cuter." She pinched his cheeks. "No, what about Jackson and bambam?" Yugyeom shifted. "... Jackson is loud. Cute but loud. And bambam is... Weird. I don't know, I'm not able huge fan of his attitude of anything else actually. Like youngjae is right. Who'd date that?"She wrapped her lips around the straw. "I mean, the way he reacts. The way he talks..." Yugyeom had tuned her it when she said 'weird.' his fingers curled into fists.

Bambam.

Bambam with his ever changing hair colours. His long fingers that combed yugyeom's hair, that always put him to sleep. His pink lips, that kissed away his pain. Bambam who spent nights helping yugyeom with his choreography. Bambam who joined him in every prank. Who took the scolding for every prank. Bambam who brought him to his new family. Bambam who was his home. Bambam who had shown him stars in his eyes and constellations on his chest. Bambam who whispered i love you in the dark that tried to swallow them up. Bambam who had kissed his tears when they broke up.

"Bambam is not weird. Bambam is not eccentric. He is amazing. Flipping awesome. The nicest guy I know. And who would date him, I dated him. And I flipping love it. I Love him. I don't know what I'm doing with you, here. I Love him. " He stood up, his chair making a noise. Hani looked up at him, truly flabbergasted. "And for the record, they knew we met online." He grinned.

"And Bambam and I,met at the train station. We traveled together. Everyday, I'd think about talking to him but I never did. Never could. He's way out of my league. Then one day, when I reached late, I almost missed the train. I watched as the doors began to close. I saw bam squeeze out. We stood there staring at each other, before I pulled him for a kiss. Bambam is the love of my life. Weird or not. "

Bambam waved at jinyoung, before he stepped out of their apartment complex. He paused to check for his keys. "Kunpimook." He looked up. "Yugyeom." He whispered. Yugyeom smiled, wrapping his arms around bambam's waist, he tugged him into his arms. Bambam gasped. "Yah!" The younger chuckled. "I'm home." He breathed, pressing his lips to bambam's forehead. Bambam squeezed his ass. "You're late. You're cooking dinner for the entire week. You did take that cooking class right?" Bambam mumbled into his mouth. Yugyeom chuckled. "Okay baby. Dab on it?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam centric.

Bambam downed another glass of whiskey as yugyeom described his girlfriend. "she’s nice and she's really pretty. Like jinyoung hyung as a girl level pretty." Jackson gasped. "Why not Jackson as a girl level pretty." "Because she isn't that pretty hyung!" Yugyeom coaxed. "What the hell?" Jinyoung yelled. "Jesus, leave us out if this. She's pretty okay and?" Jaebum held jinyoung back from launching across the table to flick yugyeom and a snickering Jackson. "She's nice. Really nice. She works at a flower store. It’s her own. She’s funny and nice.” “one more time and I’ll believe you.” Bambam snorted. Youngjae barked a laugh, making the other chuckle. “yeah gyeom, you have said she’s nice a million times.” “that’s a bit of an exaggeration.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes. When he felt the silence and the waiting eyes, he huffed a reply. “it’s just, she’s nice okay, but she has crazy expectations and imaginations. She wanted us to meet differently. She’s always complaining about how she wanted a romantic story to tell her friends. She’s forever making up new ones I can’t keep up anymore.” “oh like you and bam met.”" that was something else." "Sigh." " Dreamy sigh." His looked up, eyes meeting bambam’s. The older of the two, looked away immediately. Yugyeom cleared his throat. “yeah well, she’s nice really. I’m sure you guys will get along super.” “how did you two meet again?” mark asked. Bambam groaned internally but sat straighter in his space since everyone had perked up at the question. “well, my roommate back in Japan, Takuya, he needed another player in their party for this raid in Dungeons and Dragons. I wanted to become better friends and roommates so I agreed. She was a part of his party. She was a healer, I was a rogue. We got talking when she had to heal me. We moved out of the chat box to meeting in person and we kinda just hit it off.” Yugyeom shrugged. “what is she upset up? I like your story.” Youngjae said. “but it’s nothing dramatic.” Jackson reasoned her logic. “it’s kinda like fated.”youngjae offered. “wanna talk about fate. Bambam and yugyeom. Now that is a story.” Jaebum snorted. Bambam stood up abruptly, “the next rounds on me. Lord knows I need it.” He forced a smile, grabbing the pitcher he walked to the bar. Yugyeom sighed. Jinyoung stood up, brushing past jaebum. “ill come with.” He followed the younger boy.

Yugyeom shifted in the awkward silence that insued. The older ones, kept their eyes on their glasses, swirling the liquid and sipping slowly. “what is it?” yugyeom asked. “nothing.” “your’e an idiot.” Mark and jackson spoke at the same time. They turned to each other. “but-“ jackson opened his mouth,“not now jackson.” Mark mumbled.”no,no. What is it?”the youngest prodded. Jaebum huffed. “yugyeom, we were just wondering if you were trying to win the break up by showing up with this hani girl.” “win the break up?” “you know” jackson shrugged. “no. I really like hani. I want you guys to meet hani, because you guys are like family. My best friends. I want you to meet the girl who travelled across a country for me.” he stated. Jaebum sighed. “yugyeom, bambam never did not want you to go. He wanted you to, trust me. He wanted you to do whatever made you happy. He was so happy to hear you got accepted. He can’t make decisions for you. Yet you asked him to. And-“ “and I remember how he cried yugyeom. He cried about how he asked you stay instead. Because only when he had you home, in his arms, he realised how much you meant to him. How much he wanted you around. How he couldn’t let you go.” youngjae added. “you just assumed the worst and left.” Mark finished.

Yugyeom licked his lips unsure of what to say. He had wanted to stay. He had even decided to withdraw his application. She he met the older boy at their apartment, the evening before yugyeom had to reply to the email,when the words spilled from bambam’s mouth, he felt relieved. Then the fear set in. The panic.

_How much power the boy had over him. He frowned. “I have to go.” He said. “I have to go.” He repeated as he stood up. Bambam looked up at him, eyes wide, confused and upset. “but yug-“ “no bam, you can’t make this decision for me. You can’t, you are being selfish.” “no, I wanted you to-“ “no, I’m leaving. You can wait for me or not. I thought we had something sp-“ “You already made a decision, then why bother asking me.” Bambam was on his feet too now, confusion replaced with hurt and anger. " You wanted to go to Tokyo to pursue your dance, you applied for the scholarship, you got accepted, you wanted to go. When you never asked me then, why ask me now and-" “I was never asking you. Who are you-“ “who am I? your boyfriend of 2 years yugyeom. You know what you-“ “that doesn't give you any rights to make my decisions." They continued to interrupt each other, never letting one finish.“..i wasn’t. I was suggesting. I want—” “don’t want to hear it, I’m leaving.” he walked away to their room, slamming the door back._

They were not short tempered necessarily, but they were young, insecure and trying too hard. Yugyeom sighed. “I’m not trying to win any break up. Hani wanted to come, she always wanted to see seoul apparently, run into some idol.” He shrugged. “she’s nice though.” “I believe you bro.” jaebum squeezed his shoulder. Jinyoung and bambam returned. The pitcher was passed around, filling everyone’s glasses. Mark, Jinyoung and jaebum got up to order dinner,youngaje went to the washroom. Jinyoung called for jackson, he seemed to have ran into someone from their workplace. It left yugyeom and bambam alone at the table. Bambam examined a salted peanut in his hand, eyes not moving and lip between his teeth, in fake concentration. “hey bam?” yugyeom, called. He didn’t lift his eyes. “hmm?” bambam hummed, still focusing on the peanut. “you okay with this right? I mean I know ---” Bambam intrupted him. “why wouldn’t I be. She sounds nice from all I’ve heard.” He was smiling at him now. But it wasn’t forced. It was genuine. His eyes sparkled with old mischief. “yugyeom?” he called, waving a hand before him. Yugyeom snorted. “yeah,she’s nice.” 

"yah yugyeom-ah!”Jinyoung shouted as he placed the plates down. “does she know how much of a cry baby you are?” “oh yes!!” jackson grinned, rubbing his palms, wiggling his eyebrows. Youngjae threw his head back laughing along with bambam, as jaebum imitated yugyeom crying when they had pranked him. "hyunnggg" Yugyeom whined.

~

Bambam woke up with a headache and parched throat. He groaned as he sat up. He was dressed in a sweatshirt and his boxers.His clothes from last night were draped over a chair. He looked around, under his bangs, taking his surroundings in. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. he was in jaebum and jinyoung’s guest bedroom. It used to jackson’s room.He had woken up many times tucked under these very blankets. He walked into the bathroom, picking up his toothbrush. (Jaebum had placed 5 toothbrushes with their initials scribbled with a sharpie for such occasions.) He emerged from the room, eyes searching for the older two. He headed for the kitchen where he heard voices. Jaebum was cooking breakfast, he could tell from the smell of eggs. Jinyoung was warming up some tea, three mugs. Bambam smiled, he snaked his arms around jinyoung’s waist. “morning hyung.”he hummed. “morning bam.” Jinyoung reached up to ruffle his already messy hair. Bambam sighed. “thanks for taking care of me hyung.” He mumbled into jinyoung’s shoulder. The older chuckled. “its okay bam.” Jaebum pat his back. “have some breakfast. You got work today?” “nah, I’m off today.” “good. So keep your old hyungs some company.” “Old hyungs. Weren’t you dancing on the table last night.” “you are drunk bambam.”

Bambam felt their eyes on him. The glances soft and consoling. “I’m fine really.” He assured them. “I’m happy for yugyeom.” He chewed on his omlete. “bam. It’s okay. You know you can talk to us.” Jinyoung reached out, squeezing his wrist. “I’ve got nothing to say hyung. I’m really happy for him. These are great hyung, as always.” Bambam licked his fork. Jaebum smiled. The eyes still remained on him. “bambam.” Jinyoung insisted. “okay. Can I stay a little longer. I don’t feel like going back home. It’s not like home anymore.” He averted his eyes. “bam-ah. You can stay for lunch. Dinner too. We got nothing to do today. We won’t mind you joining us.” Jaebum pat his head. “in a threesome?” “see, when he says things like that, I want to smack him.”Jinyoung huffed.

“I’ll just get my laptop and clothes. I’ll be back in half hour max.”bambam slid his shoes on. Jaebum nodded as he opened the door for him. “take a cab.” the older instructed. Bambam nodded. “see you hyung!” he yelled into the house. “balcony!” he heard Jinyoung yell. Bambam rolled his eyes. Jaebum shrugged. Bambam waved at jinyoung, before he stepped out of their apartment complex. He paused to check for his keys. "Kunpimook." He looked up. "Yugyeom." He whispered. Yugyeom smiled, wrapping his arms around bambam's waist, he tugged him into his arms. Bambam gasped. "Yah!" The younger chuckled. "I'm home." He breathed, pressing his lips to bambam's forehead. ‘I’m home?i’m home. He was home. Home.’ Bambam squeezed his ass. "You're late. You're cooking dinner for the entire week. You did take that cooking class right?" Bambam mumbled into his mouth. Kissing yugyeom was like coming home. Warm, all hands and smiles. Yugyeom chuckled. "Okay baby. Dab on it?" he laughed,throwing his head back. “dab on it.” He whispered, colliding his lips with yugyeom’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo!  
> Here's some fluff.  
> Sincere apologises for any errors,I wrote it on my phone.  
> Yugbam be goals  
> Jjp be goals.  
> Markson be goals.
> 
> Dab on it?


End file.
